This invention relates to a device which may be mounted on a toilet to serve as a splash shield when the toilet is used with the toilet seat in a raised position, and which collapses to store within the toilet when the seat is in the lowered position.
Toilet guards or splash shields of the general type to which the present invention pertains are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,791,780 Krischer May 14, 1957 2,980,919 Otto et al April 25, 1961 3,071,778 Renshaw January 8, 1963 3,193,845 Funk July 13, 1965 3,914,803 Gregovski October 28, 1975 3,931,649 Jankowski January 13, 1976 4,060,859 Anderson December 6, 1977 4,133,062 Fulbright, Jr. January 9, 1979 ______________________________________
It is an object of the present invention to provide a splash shield device adapted to form a protective enclosure shieldingly surrounding the back and side portions of a toilet. While splash shields of this general type are shown in the above-listed patents, they have a number of disadvantages and limitations which significantly restrict the usefulness or practicality of such devices. With this in mind, it is a further object of this invention to provide a splash guard which overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of the prior devices and provides a number of significant advantages thereover. It is an object of this invention to provide a splash shield which is of a simple and relatively inexpensive construction, and which is adapted to be easily mounted to the toilet. It is a further object of this invention to provide a splash shield which is of a collapsible and self-storing design, which is used when the toilet seat is in the raised position, and which does not interfere with the normal use of the toilet when the seat is in the lowered position.